Hit it, Maestro!
Hit it, Maestro! is a LeapPad game available in Leap 2 including the interactive book and cartridge. It is also available in the Plus Writing and Microphone. It teaches music with composers and musical instruments in the orchestra and the history of classical music. Table of Contents Classical Composers and Their Greatest Hits *Introducing Classical Music *J.S. Bach *Handel *Vivaldi *Mozart *Beethoven *Tchaikovsky *Mussorgsky and Rimsky-Korsakov *Chopin *Saint-Saens *Clara and Robert Schumann *Holst *Introduction to Opera *The History of Classical Music *Finale! Musical Instruments of the Orchestra String Instruments *violin *viola *violoncello (cello) *contrabass (bass) *harp Woodwind Instruments *flute *piccolo *oboe *cor anglais (English horn) *soprano clarinet *bass clarinet *bassoon *contrabassoon *alto saxophone *tenor saxophone Brass Instruments *trumpet *French horn *trombone *tuba *euphonium Percussion Instruments *triangle *castanets *maracas *tambourine *bass drum *snare drum *timpani *xylophone *vibraphone *marimba *glockenspiel *tubular bells *cymbals *gong Keyboard Instruments *grand piano *pipe organ *cembalo (harpsichord) Curtains *Melody *Harmony *Rhythm *Tempo *Counterpoint *Theme Composers Baroque Period (1600-1750) *Jean-Baptiste Lully (1632-1687) *Johann Christoph Pachelbel (1653-1706) *Arcangelo Corelli (1653-1713) *Giuseppe Torelli (1658-1709) *Henry Purcell (1659-1695) *Tomaso Albinoni (1671-1757) *Alessandro Marcello (1673-1747) *Antonio Vivaldi (1678-1741) *Georg Philipp Telemann (1681-1767) *Jean-Joseph Mouret (1682-1738) *Johann David Heinichen (1683-1729) *Jean-Philippe Rameau (1683-1764) *Johann Sebastian Bach (1685-1750) *Domenico Scarlatti (1685-1757) *George Frideric Handel (1685-1759) *Giuseppe Tartini (1692-1770) Classical Period (1730-1820) *Christoph Willibald von Gluck (1714-1787) *Carl Philipp Emanuel Bach (1714-1788) *Leopold Mozart (1719-1787) *Carl Friedrich Abel (1723-1787) *Franz Joseph Haydn (1732-1809) *François-Joseph Gossec (1734-1829) *Johann Christian Bach (1735-1782) *Luigi Boccherini (1743-1805) *Antonio Salieri (1750-1825) *Muzio Clementi (1752-1832) *Franz Anton Hoffmeister (1754-1812) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756-1791) *Carlos Baguer (1768-1808) *Ludwig Van Beethoven (1770-1827) *Anton Reicha (1770-1836) *Johann Nepomuk Hummel (1778-1837) *Mauro Giuliani (1781-1829) *Niccolo Paganini (1782-1840) *Carl Maria Von Weber (1786-1826) *Friedrich Daniel Rudolf Kuhlau (1786-1832) *Carl Czerny (1791-1857) *Gioacchino Antonio Rossini (1792-1868) *Franz Schubert (1797-1828) Romantic Period (1780-1910) *Theobald Boehm (1794-1881) *Hector Berlioz (1803-1869) *Johann Strauss, Sr. (1804-1849) *Johann Friederich Franz Burgmuller (1806-1874) *Felix Mendelssohn (1809-1847) *Frederic Chopin (1810-1849) *Robert Schumann (1810-1856) *Franz Liszt (1811-1886) *Ambroise Thomas (1811-1896) *Richard Wagner (1813-1883) *Giuseppe Verdi (1813-1901) *Charles Francois Gounod (1818-1893) *Jacques Offenbach (1819-1880) *Clara Wieck Schumann (1819-1896) *Giovanni Bottesini (1821-1889) *César Franck (1822-1890) *Bedrich Smetana (1824-1884) *Anton Bruckner (1824-1896) *Carl Reinecke (1824-1910) *Johann Strauss, Jr. (1825-1899) *Wilhelm Albrecht Otto Popp (1828-1903) *Louis Moureau Gottschalk (1829-1869) *Anton Rubinstein (1829-1894) *Alexander Borodin (1833-1887) *Johannes Brahms (1833-1897) *Tekla Bądarzewska-Baranowska (1834-1861) *Amilcare Ponchielli (1834-1886) *Camille Saint-Saens (1835-1921) *Leo Delibes (1836-1891) *Émile Waldteufel (1837-1915) *Georges Bizet (1838-1875) *Modest Petrovich Mussorgsky (1839-1881) *Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky (1840-1893) *Emmanuel Chabrier (1841-1894) *Antonin Dvorak (1841-1904) *Arthur Sullivan (1842-1900) *Edvard Grieg (1843-1907) *Nikolay Andreyevich Rimsky-Korsakov (1844-1908) *Pablo De Sarasate (1844-1908) *Benjamin Godard (1849-1895) *Alfredo Catalani (1854-1893) *Engelbert Humperdinck (1854-1921) *John Philip Sousa (1854-1932) *Anatoly Konstantinovich Lyadov (1855-1914) *Frank White Meacham (1856-1909) *Ruggero Leoncavallo (1857-1919) *Edward Elgar (1857-1934) *Giacomo Puccini (1858-1924) *Isaac Albeniz (1860-1909) *Gustav Mahler (1860-1911) *Franz von Blon (1861-1945) *Frederick Delius (1862-1934) *Hermann Wendell (1863-1944) *Pietro Mascagni (1863-1945) *Carl Albert Hermann Teike (1864-1922) Impressionist Period (1875-1925) *Gabriel Fauré (1845-1924) *Cecile Louise Chaminade (1857-1944) *Claude Debussy (1862-1918) *Gabriel Pierne (1863-1937) *Alexander Glazunov (1865-1936) *Joseph Maximilian "Max" Reger (1873-1916) *Maurice Ravel (1875-1937) *John Ireland (1879-1962) *Jacques Ibert (1890-1962) 20th Century (1890-present) *Richard Strauss (1864-1949) *Paul Dukas (1865-1935) *Jean Sibelius (1865-1957) *Erik Satie (1866-1925) *Carl Gustav Peter (1866-1942) *Paul Lincke (1866-1946) *Enrique Granados (1867-1916) *Juventino Rosas (1868-1894) *Scott Joplin (1868-1917) *Armas Järnefelt (1869-1958) *Franz Lehar (1870-1948) *Julius Fucik (1872-1916) *Ralph Vaughan Williams (1872-1958) *Hugo Emil Alfvén (1872-1960) *Sergei Rachmaninoff (1873-1943) *Gustav Holst (1874-1934) *Arnold Schoenberg (1874-1951) *Charles Ives (1874-1954) *Fritz Kreisler (1875-1962) *Manuel De Falla (1876-1946) *Hermann Ludwig Blankenburg (1876-1956) *Ernő Dohnányi (1877-1960) *Ottorino Respighi (1879-1936) *Kenneth F. J. Alford-Ricketts (1881-1945) *Béla Bartók (1881-1945) *George Enescu (1881-1955) *Manuel Ponce (1882-1948) *Percy Grainger (1882-1961) *Igor Stravinsky (1882-1971) *Enrico Toselli (1883-1926) *Charles Tomlinson Griffes (1884-1920) *Carl Frei (1884-1967) *Eric Coates (1886-1957) *Oliver Wallace (1887-1963) *Arthur Rubinstein (1887-1982) *Irving Berlin (1888-1989) *Sergei Prokofiev (1891-1953) *Darius Milhaud (1892-1974) *Charles Issac Cozerbreit-Williams (1893-1978) *Ira Gershwin (1896-1983) *George Gershwin (1898-1937) *Francis Jean Marcel Poulenc (1899-1963) *Aaron Copland (1900-1990) *Fritz Loewe (1901-1988) *Joaquin Rodrigo (1901-1999) *William Walton (1902-1983) *Aram Il'yich Khachaturian (1903-1978) *Dmitri Shostakovich (1906-1975) *Alan Hovhaness (1911-2000) *Benjamin Britten (1913-1976) *Leonard Bernstein (1918-1990) *Astor Pantaleón Piazzolla (1921-1992) *Sir Malcom Arnold (1921-2006) *Iannis Xenakis (1922-2001) *Henry Mancini (1924-1994) *Pierre Boulez (1925-2016) *Lorin Varencove Maazel (1930-2014) *Rodion Konstantinovich Shchedrin (1932-''present'') *Sir James Charles-Martin Galway (1939-''present'') *Claude Michel-Schonberg (1944-''present'') *John Coolidge Adams (1947-''present'') *Andrew Lloyd-Webber (1948-''present'') *Alan Menken (1949-''present'') *David Overton (circa 1950-''present'') *Patrick Doyle (1953-''present'') *James Horner (1953-2015) *Catrin Anna Finch (1980-''present'') Composers Playing Musical Instruments Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart flies on a rocket. He doesn't have a tuxedo suit and a musical instrument. There are other composers wearing tuxedo suits and playing musical instruments. Fireworks are everywhere on the stage. Ninth Symphony, Symphony No. 9, Ode to Joy, or Chorale is being heard in all instruments. String Instruments (Purple and Blue) Little Orchestral Strings / Violin and Viola (Bottom Left) Composers in purple tuxedo suits: *Johann Sebastian Bach (viola) *Antonio Vivaldi (violin) *Camille Saint-Saens (violin) Big Orchestral Strings / Cello and Bass (Bottom Right) Composers in blue tuxedo suits: *Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky (cello) *Ludwig Van Beethoven (bass) Wind Instruments (Yellow and Red) Woodwinds (Top Left) Composers in yellow tuxedo suits: *Frederic Chopin (flute) *George Frideric Handel (clarinet) *Clara Schumann (oboe) *Robert Schumann (bassoon) Brass (Top Right) Composers in red tuxedo suits: *Modest Mussorgsky (trumpet) *Nikolay Rimsky-Korsakov (trombone) *Gustav Holst (tuba) Words in Bold The word in bold hears a musical definition. *'fugue' - a piece of music where the same melody is repeated starting at different times *'chorus' - a group of people singing together *'symphony' - a musical piece played by an orchestra *'ballet' - a performance using dance and music that often tells a story *'opera' - a play where most of the words are sung accompanied by an orchestra Musical Compositions Johann Sebastian Bach *Toccata and Fugue In D Minor *Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 In G Major George Frideric Handel *Messiah (Hallelujah Chorus) *Water Music (Hornpipe) Antonio Vivaldi *Four Seasons **Concerto No. 1 In E Major, Op. 8, No. 1, RV 269, "Spring" **Concerto No. 2 In G Minor, Op. 8, No. 2, RV 315, "Summer" **Concerto No. 3 In F Major, Op. 8, No. 3, RV 293, "Autumn" **Concerto No. 4 In F Minor, Op. 8, No. 4, RV 297, "Winter" Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Eine Kleine Nachtmusik *Symphony No. 40 In G Minor *Clarinet Concerto in A Major, KV. 622 *Divertimento Ludwig Van Beethoven *Fifth Symphony (a.k.a. Symphony No. 5) In C Minor, Op. 67 *Sixth Symphony (a.k.a. Pastoral Symphony or Symphony No. 6) In F Major, Op. 68 *Ninth Symphony (a.k.a. Ode to Joy, Chorale or Symphony No. 9) In D Minor, Op. 125 *Fur Elise In A Minor Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky *The Nutcracker Ballet Suite **The Sugar Plum Fairy **Russian Dancer/Candy Canes **Arabian Dancer/Coffee **Chinese Dancer/Tea **Flower Dancer/Flower **Spanish Dancer/Hot Chocolate **Mouse King **Clara Stahlbaum (Marie in the original ballet/UK version) ** Herr Drosselmeyer’s Nephew/Nutcracker Prince Absent/Cut off *Danish Shepherdess/Mirlitons *Mother Ginger and her Polichinelles/Gingerbread cookies Modest Mussorgsky & Nikolay Rimsky-Korsakov *Night on Bald Mountain (Mussorgsky) *Scheherazade - The Ocean And Sinbad’s Ship (Rimsky-Korsakov) Frederic Chopin *The Minute Waltz (Little Dog Waltz) Camille Saint-Saens *The Carnival of the Animals **Finale **Elephant **Lion (Royal March of the Lion) **Kangaroos **Parrot (Aviary Birds) **Donkeys **Fish (The Aquarium) **Chickens and Roosters **Swan **Tortoises Absent/Cut off *Introduction *Fossils *Cuckoo in the Heart of the Woods *Pianists *Mongolian Khulans Clara & Robert Schumann *Four Fleeting Pieces, Opus 15: No. 1 - Larghetto (Clara) *Childhood Scenes - I. Of Foreign Lands and People (Robert) Gustav Holst Earth doesn't have a musical piece and Pluto was discovered in 1930. *The Planets **Mercury **Venus **Earth (no musical piece) **Mars **Jupiter **Saturn **Uranus **Neptune **Pluto (no musical piece) Introduction to Opera The Magic Flute (Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart) The characters correspond with their arias from the opera, but sung in English: *Queen of the Night (The Vengeance Boils in my Heart) *Tamino (Tamino Mine) *Pamina (Tamino Mine) *Papagena (Pa-pa-pa) *Papageno (Pa-pa-pa) *Monostatos the Villain (Everything is Fill'd with Joy) *Sarastro the Sorcerer (The Sun's Radiant Glory has Vanquished the Night) Pirates of Penzance (Arthur Sullivan & William Schwenck Gilbert) The structure follows as above: *Policeman (The Policemen's Chant) *Major General (I am the Very Model of a Modern Major General) *Pirate King (O, Better Far to Live and Die [ Pirate King ]) *Frederic (For Here is Love and Here is Truth) *Mabel (For Here is Love and Here is Truth) *Mabel's Sisters (Poor, Wand'ring Ones) Composers With Birth Years and Death Years The composers go through the history of music. Opera Arthur Sullivan is the composer and William Schwenck Gilbert is the lyricist. The Magic Flute is on the left. The Pirates of Penzance is on the right. Theater Stage *Mozart holds a baton with musical instruments lying around the theater stage. *The other composers come on the stage in the theater. *The other composers play their musical instruments in four tuxedo suit colors on the stage. **Purple is on the bottom left. **Blue is on the bottom right. **Yellow is on the top left. **Red is on the top right. *Most composers do not play musical instruments. *The people come to the theater. Periods Through the History of Music *Baroque Period (1600-1750) *Classical Period (1750-1820) *Romantic Period (1820-1910) *Impressionist Period (1875-1920) *20th Century (1900-1999 and onwards) Books *ABC and Do Re Mi *Crib to Composer in 30 Days *The Three-Year-Old Guide to Musical Composition *How to Be a Famous Composer *50 Classic Pranks *Waltzing is as Easy as 123 *Variations in Tempo Game A Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart icon is at the bottom of the page to play a music game. Trivia *Steve Marvel, Christopher Gaze, Alessandro Juliani, Charles Martinet, Kathleen Barr, and Blake Marggraff voice the composers. *Michael Mendelsohn, Desiree Bogas, Katy Vaughn, Charles Martinet (once more), Kyle MacDonald and Richard White lent their singing voices to those who sing opera and choral. *Mary GrandPre did the artwork and illustrations for this book (outside of the Harry Potter legacy, which she is best known for). *Handel, Mussorgsky and Rimsky-Korsakov, Chopin, and Holst don't contain games. *Arthur Sullivan and William Schwenck Gilbert are seen on the Introduction to Opera page. *The French horn is missing on the Finale page. *Clara Schumann is a female composer. *Symphony No. 5 has a question mark for the right note to go in. *The string quartet performs Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 while Johann Sebastian Bach is bald with a wig in the right hand and music sheets in the left hand. *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart is the main composer. *The other composers are in this book. *The theater is at the beginning and end. *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart is the game icon at the bottom of the page. *The pipe organ, violin, and piano are played with different notes. *The Queen of the Night has horns like Maleficent that are white and a hood like King Tut striped in black and white. *A string quartet is seen on the Bach, Vivaldi, and Mozart pages. *A Solar System is seen on the Holst page. *In the Bach page, one musician makes a mistake and plays a wrong note, so Bach was angry that he threw his wig at the man. *In the Tchaikovsky page, Hynden Walch voices a Flower dancer ("I'm a flower!") and Ming Na-Wen voices a Chinese Dancer ("I'm a Chinese dancer.") Former broadway star Alexis Kalehoff voices Clara, too ("Mr. Tchaikovsky, won't you like to dance with us?"). *The Danish Shepherdess with her music, “Dance of the Mirlitons”, was cut off of the Nutcracker page. The music adapter, Jay Cloidt, thought he was going to originally add the “Mirliton” music to the book, but it was cut off and got moved to Counting on Leap to stay in its permanent place (that was in where Lily plays a solo flute arrangement). *Mother Ginger and her Polichinelles with their music, “Dance of the Gingerbreads” were also cut off this book too. Again, Cloidt thinks that it would be cluttered, so he just wants to keep it straightforward. *Eine Kleine Nachtmusik puts the string quartet together going in order. *The chorus sings "Hallelujah!" in soprano, alto, tenor, and bass voices. *The string quartet plays The Four Seasons. *Tchaikovsky's pants and shoes are gray instead of black while wearing a nutcracker's hat and holding flowers. *A game has 16 musical instruments to hear on the music stand in pages 2-3. *Another game has Eine Kleine Nachtmusik for the string quartet to go in order. *Row, Row, Row Your Boat is heard in the fugue during the game on the J.S. Bach page. *The orchestral instruments are heard in the composers' compositions of music. *Beethoven has two games to finish his Fifth Symphony and the notes on the piano. *George Sand is seen on the Chopin page. *The opera has two sides: The Magic Flute on the left and The Pirates of Penzance on the right. *The composers play musical instruments at the end. *Purple is at the bottom left, blue is at the bottom right, yellow is at the top left, and red is at the top right. *A magic carpet is seen with two composers (Mussorgsky and Rimsky-Korsakov) riding on their horses. *Mystery Music is a game for musical instruments and the curtains. *The baton is used for conducting. *Earth and Pluto don't have musical pieces. *The musical instruments are lying around the stage. *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart holds a baton. *The opera sings on the two stages. *There are books about music and sheets of music flying in the window. *Variations in Tempo is a book for the Schumanns. *William Schwenck Gilbert is not a composer, but a lyricist. *"Claire de Lune" by Claude Debussy and "Le Tombeau de Couperin" by Maurice Ravel are heard in the Impressionist Period. *"Finale from The Carnival of the Animals" was also heard as the introduction music for The Amazing Big-Top Letter Circus. *The soprano singing “Hallelujah!” was also heard once more in one of the games (where one of the 27 alphabetic books with the letter “Z” says “Zillions of Zany Sing-Alongs”) in the book Fiesta in the Town!. Category:LeapPad Games Category:Books that contain Musical Instruments Category:Music Books Category:Candidates for deletion